


19-15-16-14-13-16

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Dungeons & Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you ready to get fucked long and hard, Frank?” Pete asked with a grin as they walked into the living room.</p><p>“I thought we were playing Dungeons and Dragons?” Frank asked, looking at Gerard with fear in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19-15-16-14-13-16

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is based somewhere in between chapter 7 and chapter 8 of Must Have Done Something Right

Frank didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the Way's house that morning. All he knew was that he was a) going to play Dungeons and Dragons for the first time and b) he probably was going to be playing it the entire day, because apparently D&D was a fucking long game.

Ray opened the door and grinned at Frank, “Are you prepared to get fucking destroyed?”

“I- what?” Frank was confused and afraid, the gleam in Ray's eyes making him uneasy.

“Oh, shush, Ray. Frank, ignore him. He's just getting into the DM mindset.” Gerard walked up behind Ray and waved at Frank, “Hey, glad you actually showed up, most people run away when we suggest D&D to them.”

“That was _one_ time.”

“Josh is still reluctant to come over to my house, though.” Gerard laughed, “But really, it's gonna be fun. Frank, do you know anything about this?”

“Uhm, no, not really.” Frank replied as they walked inside.

Gerard patted Frank on the shoulder, “That's fine, we can explain it to you.”

“Are you ready to get fucked long and hard, Frank?” Pete asked with a grin as they walked into the living room.

“I thought we were playing Dungeons and Dragons?” Frank asked, looking at Gerard with fear in his eyes.

“We _are_ , Pete just always says that whenever we play.” Gerard laughed, “He thinks he's being funny.”

“I am funny, thank you very much.”

“Eh, not really.” Mikey said as he organized all the various rule books that littered the floor.

“Wow, I am offended Mikey. I am truly hurt from your words.”

“Don't be a child.” Mikey grinned, then leaned forward and kissed Pete before going back to organizing the books.

“I will be whatever I want to be, thank you very much.”

“You two are both childs, so stop being all dumb and gross and stuff.” Gerard kicked at Mikey's back and Mikey swatted at his foot, saying, “The word is 'children,' asshole.”

“I can say childs if I fucking want to.”

“Don't make this another fuck 'ordament,' Gee.”

“Fuck off.”

“No, you fuck off.”

“Oh my God, would you two shut up? Lets just help Frank make his character already.” Ray laughed, shoving at Gerard.

“Yeah, yeah. Alright.” Gerard grabbed one of the books from Mikey's pile on the ground and handed it to Frank, saying, “Here, figure out what race and class you want to be, then I can help you with all the annoying shit.”

“Yeah, okay. How many races and classes are there?” Frank asked, starting to flip through the book.

Gerard sat down and started counting on his fingers, mumbling to himself. He eventually gave up and just shrugged, “Not sure, but there's quite a few. Hold on, give me that.”

Frank sat down next to Gerard and passed him the book. Gerard flipped it open to the contents page and said, “Okay, so there are nine races: Dwarf, Elf, Halfling, Human, Dragonborn- what my character is- Gnome, Half-Elf, Half-Orc, and Tiefling.”

“Man, that's a lot. Are some better than others?”

“Not really. They all have different benefits, though. Also, some are better with certain classes then others. Like, a High Elf probably wouldn't be the best choice for a barbarian.”

“What sort of benefits do they have?”

“Okay, so like Dragonborns- what I am- have their Draconic Ancestry and Breath Weapon, which means that when you pick the sort of dragon that you come from- either black, blue, brass, bronze, copper, gold, green, red, silver, or white- you get a breath attack that matches with your ancestor dragon type-” Frank started tuning Gerard out right about then. He did want to learn how to play D&D, but Gerard just looked so _cute_ when he was geeking out like this. Frank honestly did not care about Dragonborn ancestor types or their breath attacks or whatever the hell Gerard was going on about, but he could watch Gerard talk about it for hours.

“-But I always forget to use it because I'm dumb. I also always forget to Rage but- Frank. Frank, are you even listening to me.”

“Dude, of course he wasn't. You were gushing about Daisy again.” Mikey said with a laugh.

“It's not my fault she's a total badass, Mikey.”

“Trust me, we know. Now just help Frank with his character.”

Gerard rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I will.” He turned back to Frank, “So, what class do you wanna be? 'Cause certain classes are better with certain races.”

“Uhm, what sort of classes are there?” Frank asked.

Gerard laughed, “There's a lot. One second.” He flipped back to the contents page and read out, “Alright, so these are the different classes: barbarian- that's what Daisy is- bard, cleric, druid, fighter, monk, paladin, ranger, rogue, sorcerer, warlock, and wizard.”

“Hmm... what's a druid? That sounds cool.”

“Okay! Druid, druid, druid...” Gerard mumbled as he flipped through the pages. He stopped and started reading from the book again, “' _Druids revere nature above all, gaining their spells and other magical powers either from the force of nature itself or from a nature deity. Many druids pursue a mystic spirituality of transcendent union with nature rather than devotion to a divine entity, while others serve gods of wild nature, animals, or elemental forces.'_ Blah, blah blah- basically, they're magical tree huggers.”

“Oh man, that sounds awesome. I wanna be a druid.” Frank said with a grin.

“But you haven't even heard any of the other classes-”

“I don't care, I wanna be a druid.”

Gerard laughed, “Yeah, okay. Druids are pretty awesome.”

“Oh, yeah. Didn't you play one for a while, Gee?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, but that was with a different campaign. But yeah, she was a Tiefling druid and she was super awesome- except for the fact that she died pretty quickly.” Gerard laughed, “Oh well. Kieth's fucking awesome too.”

“Kieth is fucking annoying. She's always _really_ drunk and _really_ loud.” Pete said.

“Uhm, she's fucking awesome, dick.”

Ray laughed, “Didn't she make an ogre attack us because of how loud she was being?”

“Yes, and then she got a fucking critical hit with that same ogre, while she was still drunk. Argument invalid.”

“Okay, that's cool and all, Gee, but can we finish my character now?” Frank said.

“Yeah, we can. It might be a little while before we're done, though. This can take forever.”

Frank shrugged, “That's fine. Uh, I still have to pick a race, right?”

“Yeah,” Ray laughed, “That'd be helpful. You're gonna be a druid, right? A High Elf could work, since they're good with magic.”

“High Elf sounds cool, I'll just go with that.”

Gerard grinned, “Awesome! Now, time for your stats, background, spells, and anything else that you need.”

\----------

Frank groaned and leaned into Gerard, “Jesus fuck- I've been here for an hour and we're still working on my character.”

Gerard patted him on the shoulder, “Chin up, friend. We're almost done, you just gotta roll to see your strength.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Frank grumbled and picked up the four six sided dice. He rolled them, then said, “I got only ones, what does that mean.”

“It means you can't pick up a fucking feather holy fuck Frank you are so, so fucking weak. Holy shit, you literally rolled the lowest thing possible. I'm amazed.” Ray started laughing hysterically and Frank looked panicky.

“Can I re-roll?” He asked hopefully.

“Nope, you gotta be a weakling, Frank.” Pete leaned in closer and whispered, “ _You gotta_.”

Frank looked at the dice lying on the floor, staring at him tauntingly with their double snake eyes. He sighed and wrote a 3 down in the strength section of his character sheet.

“What's my ability score modifier?”

“Negative four.” Gerard read from the book.

“Fuck.”

Pete patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, “It's okay, at least you're a magic user.”

“That's true! If you were like a barbarian or a paladin or something I might've let you re-roll, but you're a druid so it's like... relatively fine.”

“Well, you're still kinda fucked, but not _as_ fucked.” Mikey added.

“You do realize I'm gonna make you do as many strength checks as I possibly can, right?” Ray asked with a grin.

“Fuck you, Ray.”

“Love you too.”

“Ray, don't be a dick.” Gerard laughed.

“Uhm, I'm a DM, that's what we are. What do you think DM stands for Gee?” Ray paused, then whispered, “ _Dick Master_.”

“Oh my god.”

“I'll show you a dick master.” Pete said, winking at Mikey.

Gerard groaned, “You two are gross. Stop this.”

“Never!” Pete yelled, then pulled Mikey in for a kiss.

Gerard rolled his eyes, “We get it, you're dating. You can stop making out now. C'mon, Frank's done with his character, lets play now.”

Pete pulled away from Mikey, “Alright, fine. But I'll never stop kissing Mikey! Nothing can separate us now.”

Mikey giggled and pulled Pete back in for another kiss, making the three other boys groan. Ray started kicking Pete and said, “Okay, break it up. We should start soon, or else it will get _really_ fucking late by the time we're done.”

“Yeah, but you guys are sleeping over, so it doesn't really matter. We could play through the night and it'd still be fine.” Gerard said.

“It doesn't last that long, does it?” Frank asked, oh so innocently. Gerard laughed and patted him on the back, then got up, saying, “C'mon, we're playing in the dining room so we can lay the map out flat. Lets go.”

\----------

“I'm covering his ears, Ray! I'm covering his fucking ears!” Frank yelled.

“Uhm... no? You're covering _one_ of his ears, Frank. You have to figure out how to cover his other ear, too.” Ray said calmly.

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?”

“I can't help, Frankie. Ask Gerard to help.”

Frank turned to Gerard desperately, “Gee, please help me.”

“I can't! I'm covering his nose, remember?” Gerard replied.

Ray rolled a die, “The water has risen to your waists.”

“Fuck!” Gerard and Frank yelled in unison.

“C'mon guys, don't wanna drown, do you?” Ray grinned.

“Fuck off, Ray. Dammit, why did we separate from Tavern and Taco Bell?” Frank asked, obviously stressed and agitated.

Pete pulled away from kissing Mikey to reply, “We split up to explore the ruins more thoroughly.”

“Fuck that, this would've been so much easier with four people.” Gerard grumbled.

“Come one, you two can do it! Teamwork, and whatnot.” Ray said, still grinning.

“Yeah, go Joe and Daisy!” Mikey cheered.

“It's Joechedal-”

“Go Joey! Woo!” Pete interrupted, grinning at Frank.

Frank groaned and put his head on the table, “Can I just sleep?”

“No, we have to finish this puzzle, Frank.” Gerard started poking Frank's head with a pencil, “Come one, Frank. Frankie, frank. Frankie frank frank. Fraaannk-”

Frank lifted his head and batted at Gerard's hand, “Fine, fine. I'll finish this goddamn puzzle. Uhm, do you still have that cloth thing, Gee? You could cover his nose with that, and then move to cover his ear with your hand.”

“Oh! Yes, I do still have that cloth thing! Nice thinking, Frankie.”

They did as Frank suggested and Ray let out a sigh of relief, saying, “Fucking finally. That took you way too long to do. I was tempted to just drown both of you fuckers so it'd be over.”

Gerard gasped dramatically, “You can't drown Daisy! That wouldn't be fair! I'll probably never roll a character as good as her.”

“Yeah, you got really lucky with her.” Mikey laughed.

“I did, and I'm fucking blessed.”

“Okay, well now that that's done, I think we should call it a night. It's getting late and I'm tired.”

Frank stretched his arms above his head, “What? It can't be that late, we haven't been playing for _that_ long.”

“Uhm, Frank, it's 11 PM.” Pete laughed.

Frank's eyes widened, “Holy shit, seriously? Have we really been playing that long?”

“Yup. Time flies when you're having fun. Or, more accurately, time flies when you're getting stressed over killing fake goblins and ogres.”

“Jesus...” Frank laughed and leaned back in his chair, “No wonder I'm starting to get tired. I thought it was only like 6 or something.”

“Nope, it's 11.” Gerard put his hand on Frank's shoulder, “So, did you enjoy your first session of Dungeons and Dragons?”

Frank looked at Gerard and smiled. Damn, he really was pretty.

“Yeah, it was fun. Got a little stressful at times, though.”

“Well, you can't have fun without getting stressed first!” Gerard laughed, then got a distant look in his eyes.

“Yeah, but stress can also take away from enjoying something.” Frank pointed out.

Gerard shrugged, “Eh, I guess it just depends on how used to dealing with stress you are.”

“For instance, Gerard is constantly stressed, so he's basically used to it by now.” Mikey laughed.

“Yeah, he's just stressed so often that it's circled around to him being chill all the time.” Pete added.

Gerard rolled his eyes, “I'm not _that_ stressed.”

“You have a doctor's note that says 'really fucking stressed,' Gee.”

“Oh, shush. It doesn't matter.”

Ray grinned, “It's okay, we love you anyways, Gee. Stress and all.”

Gerard got up from his chair, “Yeah, whatever. Come on, lets clean this all up and then stay up all night watching shitty horror movies.”

“Sounds good to me.” Frank, standing up to join Gerard. He could swear that Gerard was perfect for him. With his pretty eyes and awkward behavior, Frank had fallen for him quickly. Even though Frank was pretty sure Gerard had a lot of emotional issues- just from certain small things he had noticed- he still really, really wanted to be with Gerard. He was just... interesting to Frank. Interesting, funny, pretty, nerdy... Gerard was prefect, Frank thought. Maybe a little fucked up, but still perfect.

Frank was still beating himself up over not kissing Gerard that one time when Mikey had walked in. It's not like Mikey would care, considering he always would make out with Pete in front of everyone. Like right now, for instance. He was currently making out with Pete, instead of helping Ray, Gerard, and Frank clean up the game.

It was mostly just because Frank panicked and had a sudden moment of _Fuck, what if Gerard doesn't like me back?_ It was a dumb thought- Gerard very obviously liked Frank back- but it had prevented Frank from kissing Gerard at that time.

He would do it, though. He would kiss Gerard. Just.... at another time. It was dumb, but Frank wanted Gerard's first kiss to be nice- something he wouldn't want to forget.

Frank watched Gerard and Ray get in an argument over whether magic users or warriors were better and he had a renewed sense of _I will kiss Gerard. I will, goddammit._

**Author's Note:**

> btw the name of this fic is just the stats of my D&D character, Daisy. (strength: 19, dexterity: 15, constitution: 16, intelligence: 14, wisdom: 13, charisma: 16) 
> 
> Gerard's character in this is 100% based on her and honestly I can gush about her for hours she is just so cool okay trust me


End file.
